Todo fue obra del destino
by Kizara Furenji
Summary: El destino es algo que te puede jugar muchas bromas y tambien te puede llevar a conocer buenos amigos o incluso... ¿un amor? Pasen y lean ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Este Fic lo tenia guardado y buscando en mi ordenador lo encontre asi que decidi subirlo ya que no e actualizado ninguno de mis 2 fics y me disculpo por eso, lo siguiente era lo que habia escrito el dia que termine este cap:**_

_**Holaaaaa! Vuelvo con un emmm... creo que será un Fic con 3 cap. como casi siempre me inspiro cuando me da insomnio xD o cuando estoy lejos de la computadora xP jajajajaj bueno pedir disculpas por no actualizar mis otras historias es que no he tenido tanto tiempo más con este fic y un one-shot en mi mente me dieron ganas de publicarlo! **_

_**Y también una bienvenida a mi amiga Makena que hace poco comenzó, escribe súper bonito y pronto subirá su primer fic n.n. Suerte Makena! tkm**_

_**Bueno ya mejor comencemos con el fic.**_

"_**Todo fue obra del destino"**_

Era un día normal en Hokkaido, paisajes repletos de nieve y un clima frio.

En una carretera, un peli plata, ojos aqua verdosos, tez blanca, usaba unos jeans azul oscuro, una sudadera gris con una chaqueta negra y unos converse del mismo color, caminaba tranquilamente por aquel silencioso lugar en el que se podía escuchar claramente el sonido del viento rozando todos los objetos que se le cruzaban, pero el silencio fue roto por una voz femenina que gritaba:

-AYUDA,AYUDA,ALGUIEN AYUDEME... !

El peli plata alterado grito:

-DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS?!

Pero este no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, entonces el siguió la voz rápidamente, se asomo al precipicio que se encontraba al lado de la carretera y logro ver a una chica de cabello café claro liso, usaba unos jeans celestes, una chaqueta blanca con un centro negro y unas botas del mismo color.

El chico le dijo que le sujetara la mano pero fue imposible, estaba a punto de caer cuando el chico logro tomar la mano de la peli café y la jalo hacia él.

La chica se aferro al torso del albino, este la abrazo y noto que la chica estaba temblando.

-Tranquila- decía el albino mientras la abrazaba.

Esta logro calmarse y susurro con algunas lagrimas.

-Gracias por salvarme.

El peli plata observo a la chica para ver si no se había lastimado, en eso noto los hermosos ojos de esta que eran color azul caribe pero su atención fue rápidamente llamada al ver que la chica tenía unas heridas en la mano a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho al sujetarse de una rama para no caer.

El chico le hizo una seña para que la peli café se subiera en su espalda, esta le obedeció y el albino camino hacia el pueblo donde vivía que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.(N/A: los dos viven en el mismo pueblo.)

En el pueblo camino hacia su casa, entro y coloco a la chica en un sofá de la sala y encendió la chimenea.

-Te encuentras bien?-dijo el peli plata colocando una venda en la mano de la chica.

-S...si- dijo esta aun temblando un poco.

-cómo te llamas?-pregunto el albino mirándola a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Atsuki y el tuyo?

-Me llamo Shiro Fubuki.

El chico termino de vendar la mano de Atsuki.

-Gracias por salvarme Shiro-kun

-No hay de que, será mejor que te alejes de esos lugares son muy peligrosos en estas épocas- Aconsejo Fubuki.

La peli café solo asintió.

-Y que hacías ahí?-pregunto el albino.

-Pues yo visitaba a mi tía y vine de camino cuando por accidente pise nieve suelta y caí -respondió.

-Esos lugares suelen ser muy traicioneros por un descuido- dijo este con una sonrisa.

Fubuki se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí preparo chocolate caliente y lo llevo hacia la peli café

-Gracias- dijo la chica tomando la taza.

-De nada ^ ^-sentándose al lado de Atsuki.

-Y tú que hacías ahí?-pregunto Atsuki con curiosidad.

Fubuki bajo la mirada

-pues yo solo daba un paseo.

La chica dudo al principio pero después no le tomo mucha importancia.

-ok

Luego de que tomaran el chocolate Fubuki se levanto y llevo las tazas a la cocina, Atsuki vago por la sala viento cada detalle, entonces encontró una fotografía en un cuadro de plata, no tenía que ser sabio para saber que era una foto familiar, una señora alta se notaba ser la madre , junto a ella se encontraba un señor obvio era el padre y luego se encontraban Fubuki y otro niño cabello roza y ojos del mismo color que el otro chiquillo; luego escucho a Fubuki salir de la cocina y de inmediato se acerco a él y le pregunto:

-Donde están tus padres y tu hermano?

El albino suspiro con algo de nostalgia en su interior.

-Ellos se encuentran de viaje.

-Aaaaa, te vez súper tierno junto a tu hermano, como se llama?

-El es mi hermano menor Atsuya

-Atsuya? Mi nombre es parecido al de él verdad.

Fubuki solo afirmo con una tierna sonrisa.

Luego la chica voltio hacia la pared donde se encontraba un reloj y cuando miro la hora pego un brinco.

-Oh! No puede ser ya es muy tarde, .mis padres han de estar súper preocupados- dijo casi gritando mientras corría hacia la puerta- Gracias ^ ^ por todo, te debo una re grande.

- No me debes nada fue un placer conocerte...

-Igual cuídate mucho, me tengo que ir – abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.

Fubuki suspiro y dijo en voz baja

-Tú también cuídate.

_**Que les pareció?**_

_**lo sé creo que me podría haber quedado mejor pero me gusto **_

_**Si les gusto les agradecería con un review!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer **_

_**Syonara **_

_**Matta ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ! **

**aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero que les guste,**

**Me tardo en publicar pero ya esta listo disfrutenlo xD**

Ese día Fubuki despertó muy temprano y se puso su uniforme para practicar soccer y salió de su casa con un pequeño maletín y una pelota.

No camino mucho para llegar a un campo donde podía practicar, dejo caer el maletín y se fue a colocar frente a la portería, ahí practico sus tiros, después de un tiempo paro pada descansar y se dirigió hacia el maletín, de ahí saco una botella con agua y comenzó a beber.

Mientras bebía alguien le hablo por detrás.

-Wao tus tiros son realmente sorprendentes.

El joven voltio para ver quien le estaba hablando.

-Atsuki!- exclamo el chico al verla.

La pelicafe rio levemente.

-hola Shiro-sempai ^ ^

-Ho...hola, hace cuanto que estas aquí?-pregunto el chico.

-Emmm... hace poco, estaba dando un paseo y cuando te vi quise pasar a saludar ^ ^.

-Ah que bien y que tal sigue tu mano?

-Pues ya mejor- dijo la chica.

-Que bien ^ ^

Fubuki se agacho para tomar el balón que se encontraba cerca de él , luego se levanto

-Juegas- le pregunto.

-Claro- contesto la pelicafe

-que posiciones?

-Defensa y mediocampo.

-Quieres intentar detener mi tiro-le pregunto el albino.

-Por supuesto ^ ^- dijo la chica con mucha confianza.

Fubuki rio levemente

-Me gusta tu confianza... comencemos pues.

La chica se coloco frente a la portería y el albino se coloco en el medio campo.

-Lista ?-pregunto el peliplata.

-Yo nací lista- dijo la chica competitivamente con una sonrisa.

-muy bien- dijo Fubuki también sonriendo.

El chico comenzó a correr hacia la portería, cuando estuvo cerca realizo su técnica "Lobo legendario", el tiro iba directo a la portería pero como ya había mencionado Atsuki se encontraba frente a esta, ella se agacho dando un fuerte golpe al suelo, luego se levanto y junto a ella una enorme muralla de hielo.

-FORTALEZA DE CRISTAL!- grito Atsuki.

Al momento que el balón choco con la muralla parecía que la destruiría pero no fue así pues la técnica de la chica logro desviar el poderoso tiro del albino.

-Wao es una técnica poderosa – exclamo Fubuki.

-Gracias ^ ^.Quieres acompañarme a caminar por el pueblo?-pregunto Atsuki.

-Claro solo iré a dejar a casa mis cosas.

-Ok vamos.

Fubuki tomo el maletín y los dos empezaron a caminar.

Y a se encontraban frente a la casa y el peliplata metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, unos segundos después metió la otra mano en su otro bolsillo, después de eso abrió el maletín y lo reviso de un lado al otro desesperadamente.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto la chica un poco preocupada.

El chico se quedo pálido (N/A: digamos más de lo que es xD).

-No encuentro las llaves- contesto este volviendo a revisar sus bolsillos y el maletín pero obtuvo el mismo resultado NADA.

-Seguro que la llevabas hoy en la mañana?

-Si estoy híper seguro... creo que se me cayeron cuando entrenaba.

-No tienes unas de repuesto?- pregunto aun preocupada.

-Esas eran las de repuesto, hace unos meses perdí la otra -dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente.

Atsuki lo miro con una gotita al estilo anime y le dijo:

- será mejor que las vayamos a buscar de inmediato.

Fubuki afirmo y caminaron de inmediato hacia el campo.

-Hey Shiro-kun

-Si?-pregunto el mencionado.

-Tus llaves tenían un llavero o algo por el estilo?

-Si tenían un llavero dorado en forma de rayo.

-ok- dijo la chica para luego seguir buscando.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, los dos se encontraban agotados y se arrecostaron en el suelo.

-Parece que no las encontraremos- dijo fubuki con un tono algo decepcionado.

-No te preocupes llamaremos a un cerrajero para sacar una copia de la llave- dijo la chica tratando de ser optimista.

-Hmmm.. esta bien.

Atsuki se sentó y miro a su alrededor, los últimos rayos de sol se estaban siendo y en eso los rayos apuntaron la cancha y ella vio a lo lejos un gran resplandor. Al principio lo observo detenidamente , luego se levanto y corrió hacia donde se encontraba.

-espera a donde vas?-pregunto Fubuki confundido.

Vio a la chica de lejos y esta se agacho para recoger algo, cuando se levanto alzo el objeto y grito.

-LAS ENCONTRE!

Fubuki sorprendido se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia su amiga.

-Como fue que las encontraste?

-Vi el resplandor que provocaba el llavero dorado al reflejar la luz del sol- dijo esta con cara de sabelotodo xD

-Muchas gracias -dijo el albino tomando las llaves.

-De nada ^ ^

-Lamento por gastar tu tiempo buscando estas llaves- se disculpo fubuki algo apenado.

-No hay problema.

Los dos rieron y caminaron directo hacia la casa, ahí Fubuki le ofreció unos bocadillos y se colocaron frente a la chimenea.

-Cuando vuelven tus padres?-pregunto la chica volviendo a ver esa fotografía familiar.

-Pues ellos...-Fubuki no quería decir la verdad, pues no le gustaba el sentimiento que tenían las personas hacia el al verlo vivir solo.

-aja?-dijo la chica para que el albino contestara.

-Ah si ellos...-esta vez no pudo terminar la oración pues una de las ventanas se había abierto violentamente y parecía haber sido a causa de una ventisca, el viento entro a la casa y apago repentinamente la chimenea. Fubuki corrió hacia la ventana seguido por Atsuki e intentaron cerrarla pero parecía estar atorada, lo intentaron un pare de veces mas y funciono y la ventana se cerro.

-Que inoportuno-suspiro la chica al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por su frente en signo de cansancio.

-Si, allá afuera hay una gran ventisca- dijo Fubuki mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hmmm... cuanto crees que dure?-pregunto Atsuki algo preocupada.

-No estoy seguro-dijo el albino esta vez volteando hacia la chica.

-Pero no te preocupes lograras llegar temprano a casa.

-Eso espero.

El peliplata invito a Atsuki a ver la tv para matar el tiempo, así que los dos se dirigieron al sofá y Fubuki preparo palomitas.

-Que quieres ver?- pregunto el albino a su amiga.

-Etto…no se, casi no veo tv- respondió la chica- y a ti que te gustaría ver?-

-Yo… eh no se cualquier cosa-dijo con indecisión- que tal si vemos una película?.

- ok ^ ^

-bien- dijo el albino para luego levantarse y traer una caja con películas.

- Wao tienes muchas- dijo Atsuki sorprendida

-Etto… cuando era pequeño era un buen pasatiempo- comento algo avergonzado.

-Hmm... veamos- La peli café se puso a buscar una película- Awwww tienes películas muy tiernas- sonrió esta haciendo que el albino se sonrojara.

-Emmm... si gracias.

-Que tal esta? -pregunto Atsuki

-Esta bien- Fubuki tomo la película y la coloco dentro del reproductor de video.

Los dos se acomodaron en el sofá, uno no muy lejos del otro, y empezó la película.

Durante esta ninguno se dirigió la palabra, un total silencian que al peliplata le incomodo un poco pero lo dejo pasar.

Después de un tiempo la película terminó, Fubuki se había centrado mucho en la película que no se dio cuenta cuando Atsuki se había quedado dormida apoyada en el. Observo por unos segundos el rostro de la chica, mirando finos de talles de su rostro, lentamente removió un mechón que se encontraba fuera de lugar, pero al hacerlo Atsuki entre abrió los ojos y contemplo por medio segundo el rostro angelical y sonriente del albino pero luego noto que no era una ilusión, Fubuki si estaba a centímetros de la chica sonriendo. Se levanto de golpe y su cara se puso totalmente roja.

-Estas bien?-pregunto el chico extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Si si to...todo esta bien-dijo esta volteando a otro lado y observo que la ventisca ya había pasado -Hey Shiro-kun! La ventisca ya paso, será mejor que ya me vaya mis padres han de estar preocupados- dijo rápidamente la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta de aquella casa, aun algo ruborizada.

-Fue un gusto conocerte- sonrió el peliplata tras la chica.

Atsuki ya tenía su mano sobre la perilla pero al oír la voz del albino volteo a verlo.

-Etto... también fue un gusto conocerte, emm... gracias por dejarme estar en tu casa- dijo evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Ve rápido a casa que ya va a obscurecer y puede ser peligroso- aconsejo el chico.

-C...claro, adiós Shiro-kun cuídate- se despidió y luego abrió la puerta.

-Tu también- escucho la vos dulce del aquel chico y salió rápidamente.

**Yoc que podria hacer algo mejor pero sin mucha inspiracion y con poco tiempo (incluyendo el tiempo de dormir y dibujar x3)**

**Me voy, nos vemos en el otro cap. (suena gracioso xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aqui les dejo este corto cap vere si logro subir el siguiente xD**_

_**Gomen por hacerlos esperar años vv'**_

Al siguiente día Atsuki pensó en visitar a Fubuki e invitarlo a tomar algo pues él ya había hecho mucho por ella y no sabia como pagárselo.

La chica camino hacia la casa del peli plata ahí toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió, lo volvió a intentar pero el resultado fue igual.

-Tal ves no esta en casa… bueno, daré un paseo y vendré mas tarde-pensó en voz alta.

Pasaron unas horas y Atsuki volvió a la puerta de la casa del albino pero este aun no estaba en casa.

Algo extrañada y un poco preocupada Atsuki decidió volver a casa.

Al llegar se sentó en el sofá de su sala y encendió la tv, esta no le presto atención al aparato pues lo único que se cruzaba en su mente era que le podía haber sucedido a Fubuki.

-Atsuki- su madre le llamo la atención, era una mujer de tez blanca cabello café igual que el de la chica y ojos violetas.

-Que sucede mamá?

- Eso me pregunto de ti, te sucede algo?, te ves distraída- pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

-Bueno, es que hoy fui a buscar a un amigo a su casa para ir a tomar algo pero no lo encontré, pensé en esperar un rato pero cuando volví aun no estaba y me preocupa que le allá pasado algo.

-Hmmm... si es extraño, y que pasa con sus padres?.

- Me dijo que se encontraban de viaje.

- que raro, quien se encarga de el?

- pues parece que nadie.

- Que tipo de chico es tu amigo?

- Shiro es un gran chico muy amable.

-Shiro?- miro la madre de Atsuki a su hija algo extrañada- Shiro Fubuki?

-Etto... si, como lo conoces?

-Bueno es que, hija, él es hijo de un amigo de tu padre- dijo la señora con una aura intranquila.

-aaaaa que bue...- no pudo continuar pues su madre la interrumpió.

-El, su esposa y uno de sus hijos… fallecieron en un incidente a causa de una avalancha.

Al escuchar esto Atsuki quedo paralizada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Pero el...el- tartamudeo la chica- donde fue que sucedió eso?-pregunto aun aterrorizada ante las palabras de su madre.

-Fue en una carretera que conecta este pueblo con el de tu Tía.

En ese momento un flashback paso por la mente de la peli café, de cuando Fubuki la salvo y supo que es lo que hacia el albino en ese lugar, un anuncio en la tv la saco de sus pensamientos, en este mencionaba que habría una ventisca mas fuerte que la del día anterior.

La chica se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo de su casa. Trato de llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa del albino pero aun no había nadie, así que siguió corriendo pero esta ves se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo y recorrió parte de una carretera. Se detuvo. Ya no podía ver por donde caminaba la ventisca ya había comenzado. No podía distinguir nada que no fuera nieve, pero su vista logro captar algo a la lejanía, una silueta que al principio no pudo identificar pero luego supo que esa silueta era un chico, pero no uno cualquiera, era Fubuki. Atsuki comenzó a correr hacia él pero, de repente la tierra se estremeció y de la parte alta de las montañas un deslave de nieve se dirigía hacia ellos. El albino se quedo por medio segundo paralizado viendo como la nieve bajaba y luego este se agacho, parecía aterrorizado, al ver esto la peli café se coloco rápidamente frente a él y realizo su técnica: FORTALEZA DE CRISTAL.

Eso fue lo ultimo que el peli plata escucho y luego su vista se nublo y se desmayo.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡No!- grito Fubuki quien se acababa de levantar de golpe.

Consiente, miro a su alrededor lentamente. No fue difícil reconocer que estaba en un hospital.

El peliplata se levantó rápidamente y corrió con dificultad por el pasillo.

Varias enfermeras trataron de detenerlo pero les fue imposible.

Fubuki se detuvo frente a una habitación que mantenía la puerta abierta. Entro temblorosamente y observo a la chica que se encontraba acostada en la camilla…

-Atsuki…- el chico tomo una de sus manos.

Lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas del albino.

-Fubuki-kun- La castaña abrió lentamente los ojos y observo por unos segundo al albino para luego enderezarse en la camilla y abrazarlo.

-¿Madre?- la chica se despegó de Fubuki y miro a su madre quien acaba de entrar a la habitación.

-Saliste corriendo muy rápido y no pude detenerte- dijo la mujer con un tono culpable.

Atsuki se levantó de la camilla y corrió a abrazarla. Fubuki solo observo con los ojos cristalizados aquella escena familiar.

Al terminar, el peliplata se acercó a la madre de la castaña.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa pudo hacer perdido a alguien muy importante para usted…- su voz se cortó un poco- sé que eso es duro.

La mujer abrazo repentinamente al chico. Al principio fue incómodo para Fubuki pero luego tuvo una sensación que hacía ya tiempo que no presenciaba… el cálido amor de una madre.

-Mi hija arriesgo su vida por alguien muy importante para ella, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto- sonrió terminando el abrazo y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Atsuki?- Siro tomo asiento en la camilla mirando el suelo.

-que pasa Fubuki-kun?

-¿Cómo es que estamos vivos?, la avalancha venia directo a nosotros.

-Pues- Atsuki se sentó junto a el- hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, utilice mi técnica de defensa la cual nos ha de haber protegido, luego de eso me desmaye y mi madre nos encontró y nos trajo aquí- explico.

Un leve "gracias" salió de la boca del chico.

-Atsuki- volvió a hablar- quiero decirt….- fue interrumpido por el doctor el cual necesitaba hacerle una revisión a la chica así que fubuki salió de la habitación pero antes prometió que la próxima vez que la viera le tenía que decir algo.

_**Bueno aque les dejo este cap no muy largo pro ajam es algo xD el proximo es el final vv (siiii! x3 para mi ^^U)**_

_**Sayo xD **_

_**Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**bueno aqui esta el ultimo cap espero que les guste x3**_

El día siguiente por la tarde Fubuki y Atsuki quedaron de verse en el parque ya que esa misma mañana les habían dado de alta.

Fubuki fue el primero en llegar, ahí se sentó en una banca esperando a su amiga.

Ella no tardó en llegar.

-¡Atsuki!- exclamo Fubuki, levantándose de la banca, muy contento al ver a la chica.

-Emm... hola Fubuki-kun- saludo la chica con un toque de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto el peliplata al notar la expresión de la castaña.

Ella suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos pronunciando un leve "lo siento".

Fubuki se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque te disculpas?-pregunto confundido.

-Por… lo de tu familia- respondió desviando la mirada.

El albino dibujo una sonrisa un tanto triste en su rostro.

-Tranquila.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes- la interrumpió-las cosas suceden por una razón- fubuki sonrió sinceramente mientras miraba al cielo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo confundida mirando a su compañero.

-Pues… fíjate, si eso no hubiese pasado habrían muchas cosas que yo jamás hubiera entendido y tal vez jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

Atsuki quedó sin palabras.

-Además, no estoy triste- suspiro- sé que mis padres y mi hermano nunca se han separado de mí, ellos siempre están y estarán con migo- el albino volteo a verla y sonrió.

-Ya veo-dijo la chica volteando al cielo-¿y que era lo que querías decirme?- recordó.

Fubuki guardo silencio desviando la mirada.

-Yo, emm... – volteo a ver los hermosos ojos de su amiga los cuales lo ponían aun mas nervioso- quería decirte que…- fubuki no termino su oración, en cambio acerco sus rostro al de la castaña y rozo sus labios con los de ella.

Atsuki se sintió confundía y sorprendida lo cual hizo que se quedara paralizada.

Fubuki, al no notar repuesta, se alejó.

-Lo siento- desvió la mirada- yo… solo… etto…

-Fubuki-kun- la castaña reacciono- ¿yo te gusto?

El peliplata volteo a verla y la respuesta se podía ver en sus ojos.

-Yo… emmm... tú también me gustas Shirou-kun.

Atsuki noto el sonrojo en las mejilla del chico, lo cual lo hacían lucir aún más adorable. La castaña sonrió y se abalanzo a abrazarle.

-Te quiero Shirou-kun.

-Yo aún más Atsuki-san.

Los dos formaban una linda pareja, alumbrada por los últimos rayos del sol, bajo un cielo entre naranja y morado. Podría haber sido mejor… pero para ellos era _perfecto._

_**Review?**  
_

_**xD**_


End file.
